Surpresas Inesperadas
by Mione11
Summary: No mangá, Tyson casa com Hilary e têm Makoto, Ray com Mariah e têm Ling e Kai casa com Misao e tem Gou. o que aconteceria se esses casais começassem suas familias logo apos G revoluiton?fic minha e da Pinku Aisu Kuriimu!
1. Um novo torneio

**Mione11:**tá aí mais uma fic minha e da Kaina!

**Kaina: **Esperamos que gostem:D

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cap 1 Um novo torneio**

Era um dia ensolarado, sem nuvens, como qualquer outro dia de verão daqueles tempos, os BladeBreakers treinavam no parque.

-Vai Dragoon!

-Vai Dragoon Strata!

Tyson e Daichi estavam na cuia, naqueles dias estavam treinando para o campeonato mundial, que seria daqui a pouco mais de 3 meses, mas as regionais eram eu poucas semanas por isso decidiram ir treinar logo.

Ray e Max por seu lado estavam treinando logo ao lado os dois:

-Drigger!

-Draciel!

Kenny estava passando os dados deles em seu computador, enquanto Hilary:

-Tyson, use mais estratégia! Daichi não seja tão previsível! Ray concentrem-se mais! E Max, se não sabe atacar então denfenda mais!

Hilary gritava com todos tentando parecer útil, não só quando alguém se machuca ou rasga as calças.

E Kai por sua vez, como sempre, estava treinando sozinho em algum lugar

-Dranzer!

Algumas semanas depois, estavam prontos para o campeonato regional, e foram lutar.

-Finalmente! Vou vencer e conseguir o título de tetra campeão mundial!-Gritava Tyson.

-vai ter que passar por cima de mim primeiro!- Disse o Max

-e de mim também!- Completou Ray

-deixa eu ver,se no ano passado o Tyson foi tri-campeão e eu fui campeão,quer dizer que eu vou ser bi-campeão!- Disse o Daichi todo feliz

-ahn...brilhante conclusão Daichi,você pensou nisso sozinho?-Disse o Ray num tom de sarcasmo que o Daichi não entendeu-mas mudando de assunto e você Kai?- perguntou o Ray curioso,mas sem ter nenhuma resposta-Kai...-nada de novo-KAI!-gritou ele.

-hun?-disse disse Kai acordando de seus pensamentos

-nada,esquece- Disse o Ray desistindo de fazer o Kai ficar no 'mundo real'

Enquanto isso o Tyson cochichava com o Kenny

-você não acha que o Kai tá muito estranho?-perguntou Tyson

-tem razão,o que será que ele tem?-disse o Kenny

-acho que é falta de...

-TYSON!-interrompeu Kenny antes do outro terminar a frase

-que foi?eu ia dizer que era falta dele falar mais com as pessoas!ô mentezinha poluída essa sua hein?-disse Tyson.

-Olá garotos! Como se sentem nesse campeonato?-Era o Sr Dikenson que chegava onde eles estavam e se intromertia na conversa.

-Melhor impossível Sr Dickeson!-respondeu Tyson.

-Que bom! A propósito, já sabem das novidades desse torneio não sabem?

-Qual?-Perguntam todos, menos Kai, ao mesmo tempo.

-Bem, está de volta em equipe, mas dessa vez cada luta será de 5 contra5, e terá um reserva cada time, então, todos vocês podem ficar juntos!-Disse com um sorriso no rosto-É claro se vencerem as regionais.

-O QUE! O.O

-Não é demais hehehehe-Riu do jeito que ele sempre ri quando fazia travessuras como essas, e que irritava todos.

Assim, meio irritados, mas até meio felizes de poderem ir na mesma equipe novamente foram até o lugar dos camarins.

-Gente, o que vocês acham de irem na mesma equipe novamente?-Pergunta Ray, curioso.

-Legal, será bom fazer isso num campeonato mundial de novo...-Respondeu Tyson –Não é gente?

-é!- responderam todos,menos os Kai

-mas pra ser melhor ainda só se o Sr.rabugento não for o nosso capitão de novo-brincou o Tyson,mas o Kai nem se mecheu,os outros se entreolharam sem acreditar

Mesmo assim todos eles saíram porque estava na hora do torneio começar e mas quando o Kai se virou pro lado viu uma garota e ficou paralizado

-"não pode ser..Misao!"pensou ele,mas quando ele foi ver se era mesmo ela o Tyson o puxou pro outro lado...

-onde é que você ia?o Sr. Dickenson ta chamando nós dois!-disse o Tyson

-por quê- perguntou Kai mais seco do que de costume

-dã acorda! Nós dois fizemos a final do ano passado lembra?-disse o Tyson começando a se irritar com a atitude do Kai

-Hmf- Respondeu o Kai friamente enquanto seguia Tyson até onde estava o Sr Dickenson.

Os Sr Dickenson explicou-lhes que eles tinham que fazer o Discurso de abertura do torneio já que foram quem fizeram a luta final do torneio do último ano.

Assim eles foram até o lugar onde seria o discurso, este seria para a platéia e todos que iriam participar do torneio.

-Assim gente! Mais um ano estamos aqui para...-Tyson começou falando, o discurso, mas Kai não ouvia nem uma palavra.

Kai olhava os participantes, viu, Ray, Max, Daichi, e também uma outra pessoa, conhecia para ele...

-"Misao! É a Misao! Nunca poderia esquecer este rosto nunca! Mesmo que tenha visto só por uma foto..."

Disse enquanto olhava uma garota de cabelos longos verdes e olhos roxos, com rosto parecido ao de um anjo.

**Continua...**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kaina: **Aqui o final do capítulo 1! E só de curiosidade, a Misao é a personagem que é a mãe do filho do Kai, Gou e obviamente esposa dele também.

**Mione11:**Isso mesmo!e como a Kaina já disse tudo o que tinha pra dizer só me resta pedir reviews,então...MANDEM REVIEWS POR FAVOR!


	2. Romance a distância

**Mione11:**Ok!aqui estamos nós duas com mais um capítulo!

**Kaina: **Nem Beyblade, nem os personagens deste nos pertencem, somente a situação em que eles se encontram.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cap 2 romance a distancia**

Logo o discurso do Tyson terminou e o Kai começou a falar,dava pra ver que ele estava pouco á vontade já que ele não gostava de falar com ninguém,quanto mais pra centenas de pessoas,mas ele não tirava os olhos de um lugar,ou melhor de alguém...Assim que o discurso dele terminou,ele foi correndo até onde estava Misao...

-Misao?é você?-perguntou Kai um pouco nervoso

-Sim Kai, sou- Ela não pode falar o resto pois Kai havia lhe beijado, um beijo profundo, verdadeiro, de

puro amor.

-Te esperei por tanto tempo! Só me contentando em ver seu rosto por fotos e falando por você pela sala de bate-papo por onde nos conhecemos, ou telefone! Misao hayasi... eu te amo!- Disse Kai meio tímido

–"Não sabe o quanto estou feliz por você estar aqui..."

Misao decidiu corresponder isso com outro beijo, mas muito melhor que o anterior, e que durou muito mais também.

-Eu também te amo Kai...-Misao disse quanto se soltaram, Kai passou a mão pela bochecha dela suavamente, acariando a pele dela, antes de começarem a se beijar novamente.

-"A gente se conheceu num site de namoros,

Porque nos sentíamos solitários,

Desde então namoramos por computador e telefone por 3 anos,

Até hoje,

Ela era tão perfeita pelas fotos,

Tinha a voz como se fosse um anjo no telefone,

Mas hoje, com ela aqui,

Eu percebo,

Que eu fui tolo,

Ela é muito mais do que perfeita,

Ela é minha alma-gêmea"-

Kai e Misao ficaram ali muito tempo se beijando, antes de decidirem conversar, Kai abraçava ela pelas costas, passando seus braços pela sua cintura, enquanto ela punha suas mãos em cimas das dele e ele beijava seu pescoço enquanto ela fazia pequenos sons que mostravam que ela estava gostando.Afastados dali cinco amigos olhavam a cena com cara de bobos...

-será que o Kai está...está...-disse o Tyson sem conseguir completar

-namorando?-completaram os outros quatro

-vamos lá perguntar pra ele-disse o Tyson de novo,mas antes que ele saísse a Hillary o segurou-o que foi?-perguntou ele

-você é mesmo um idiota,deixa os dois ficarem sozinhos!-respondeu ela

-chata...

-o que você disse?

-o que você ouviu!

Então os dois começaram a brigar,enquanto isso Kai e Misao se beijavam outra vez,quando eles se separaram o Kai disse

-você não me contou que vinha pra cá...

-era pra ser uma surpresa,além disso você não me perguntou nada-disse ela fazendo ar de inocente

-hunf,espertinha-então Kai beijou ela de novo,até que o Jazzman chamou ele e mais algumas pessoas para fazerem a 1ª luta...do outro lado o Kenny,o Daichi,o Ray e o Max tentavam segurar a Hillary pra ela não matar o Tyson.

-calma Hillary!-disse o Daichi

-é nós precisamos do Tyson,e de preferência vivo!depois que o torneio acabar agente deixa você bater nele-disse o Kenny

-ou então agente ajuda a marcar a data do casamento-cochicha o Max pro Ray,que segura o riso,mas faz que sim com a cabeça.

Kai e Misao andavam juntos pelo corredor, eles estavam com seus braços passando pela cintura um do outro, Misao, que era um pouco menor do que Kai, estava com sua cabeça apoiada nos ombros deste.

Eles então pararam e se beijaram de novo, por um bom tempo.

-Eu adoro, tudo que tem haver com você... desde que te vi na Tv pela primeira vez Kai...-Disse Misao.

-Eu também... adoro tudo de você...-Respondeu Kai, na orelha de Misao, cheirando o aroma de copo de leite da garota de cabelos verdes.

-"Eu vi ele num site de namoros,

Sabia que ele era o Kai,

Eu o adimirei desde o primeiro olhar para ele,

Através da tela de televisão,

Mas comecei a falar com ele por pura de diversão,

Para satisfazer um sonho de qualquer outra fã,

Mas na sala de bate-papo e pelos telefonemas,

Ele parecia tão mais perfeito,

Sua voz era muito mais bela ao vivo,

Do que era ouvida pela televisão ou radio,

Eu amava falar com ele sobre tudo

Foi então que percebi,

Que eu não ele não era apenas meu ídolo,

Era minha alma gêmea"-

-É aqui que temos que nos separar...-Disse Misao para Kai –É minha luta, agora...

-Boa sorte, vou torcer por você...

Misao caminhou até a cuia, enquanto Kai ficou vendo a luta pelos bastidores, na melhor visão da casa.

-Daichi,sua luta não é agora não?-perguntou a Hillary mais calma

-Ah é!até já-disse ele saindo correndo

Quando ele chegou na cuia viu que ele ia enfrentar a mesma garota que estava com o Kai...

-ora,ora então é a namoradinha do Kai que vai tentar me vencer-provocou o Daichi,o Kai laçou um olhar assassino pra ele,então o Daichi parou por ali mesmo

-eu não sabia que macacos falavam-respondeu ela com outra provocação,dessa vez o Kai não teve reação nenhuma,mas o Daichi não gostou nada...

Os dois começaram a luta,a Dragoon Strata começou atacando,mas a beyblade da Misao nem se abalou...

-credo,como você é fraquinho-disse ela

-FRAQUINHO?ora sua...agora você vai ver!VAI DRAGOON STRATA!

A Dragoon Strata começou a atacar mais forte e estava empurrando a beyblade da Misao pra fora da cuia

-peguei você!-disse o Daichi

-ainda não!-respondeu Misao

E antes que o Daichi pudesse responder a beyblade da Misao lançou um ataque tão forte que fez a Dragoon Strata parar de girar,o Daichi foi embora aborrecido e a Misao foi correndo pros braços do Kai

-você viu?eu ganhei!-disse ela toda feliz dando um selinho nele

-claro que vi,você é quase tão boa quanto eu-disse o Kai abraçando ela

-que nada,você é o melhor-disse ela antes dos dois se beijarem mais uma vez,e de novo...e de novo...

**Continua... **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kaina: **O poema é minha propriedade e de mione11, qualquer tentativa de comercialização e/ou copia, ou sei la o que será punida! Ò.ó Ainda que tenha ficado ridículo T.T

**Mione11:**er...esperamos que tenham gostado(inclusive do poema da Kaina,antes que ela fique complexada ¬¬)

**Camihil:**

**Kaina: **Eu sei! Legal não? XD

**Mione11:**concordo! O.O

**Aki Hiwatari:**

**Mione11:**que bom que você ta gostando!

**Kaina: **espero que gostes dela! A maioria das fãs do Kai chama ela de vaca ¬¬U

**Ketz Malfoy Hiwatari:**

**Kaina: Pelo **que a gente sabe ela é assim mesmo, não invetamos nada além da personalidade dela!

**Mione11:**e vai ter mais uma coisa que agente vai inventar,mas eu não posso contar o que

**Dih-Rony Weasley:**

**Mione11:**é! XD,eu também não conseguia imaginar o Kai assim,mas agora consigo,e to achando muito fofo e engraçado!

**Kaina: **Eu consigo imaginar! Fica muito engraçado! XD

**Xia-thebladergirl:**

**Kaina: **Sim será! Legal né:D

**Mione11:**e aí está o cap 2 XP

**Littledark:**

**Mione11:**olá! Eu sempre gostei da Misao OO

**Kaina:** Eu gosto da Misao dessa fic O.o

**Mione11:**por enquanto é só XP

**Kaina: **Até o próximo capítulo e mandem reviews!


	3. Doces e Amores

**Kaina: **MAIS UM CAPÍTULO:DDD

**Mione11:**esperamos que vocês gostem!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cap 3 Doces e Amores**

Kai e Misao estavam no corredor, eles estavam se beijando, já que Kai iria lutar daqui a poucos minutos, eles estavam se beijando, para dar sorte a Kai, eles estavam se beijando.

-Seus lábios são tão macios Mi-koi...-Diz Kai enquanto beijava Misao.

-Eu passei brilho para te apreveitar melhor... Kai-kun...

E assim continuaram se beijando. Em outro lugar, perto dali, Tyson e Hilary conversavam.

-E então, não ta com ciúmes do Kai?-Pergunta Hilary ao Tyson.

-Hm?

-Ele arranjou uma namorada antes de você. O Sr Iceberg, arranjou uma namorada antes de você.

-Eu não, não é como se fossem se casar ou coisa assim. E de qualquer jeito, eu sinto que logo logo, também não vou mais estar solteiro.

Disse o Tyson sorrindo para Hilary, enquanto a garota ficava vermelha por causa disso.

Enquanto isso Ray falava com Mariah ao telefone.

-É... arram. Sim. Sim. Sim. Sim, Mariah, se você conseguir não ficar no time reserva dos White Tiger e ganhar do Lee, a gente se casa. Sim. Sim. Sim. Também te amo. Tchau minha gata.- E desligou o telefone, para ir até Max e os outros ver a luta de Kai.

Não demorou nem cinco minutos pro Kai acabar com o adversário dele,primeiro porque ele não tinha paciência com gente fraca,segundo porque ele queria voltar pra Misao o mais rápido possível

-você foi demais!-disse Misao correndo pra abraçar o Kai

-fiz isso pra você-respondeu o Kai antes de beijar ela de novo

Depois que eles se separaram,Misao deu uma olhada em volta e viu um grupo de garotos e uma garota...

-Kai,aqueles não são os seus amigos?-disse ela

-sim-disse o Kai meio desinteressado

-gostaria de conhece-los-pediu Misao

O Kai não gostou muito da idéia,mas do jeito que as coisas andavam,logo todos eles estaria na mesma equipe,então seria questão de tempo até isso acontecer...

-vem comigo...-disse ele indo na direção dos outros

Então quando eles se encontraram...

-Kai!eu pensei que você não ia apresentar a sua namorada!-disse o Tyson,mas como era a verdade e mais uma piada idiota do Tyson o Kai apenas confirmou...

-olá,eu sou Misao Hayasi-disse ela

-oi,eu sou o Tyson,aquela é a Hillary,o de óculos é o Kenny,o Loiro é o Max o cabeludo é o Ray,e o baixinho irritante é o Daichi.

-É, eu já conhecia o macaquinho.-Disse Misao com um sorriso, o que fez o Daichi se irritar, mas ninguem deu boa, afinal o Tyson estava ocupado demais tentando conhecer melhor Misao e os outros também.

-Hmf... ta agora que já conheceu, amos embora...-Disse o Kai louco pra dar uns amassos na Misao.

-Não, quero conhece-los melhor!

-É Kai, a Misao tem grandes chances de participar de entrar pra nossa equipe. Então temos que conhece-la bem!-Disse Hilary.

-E alem disso a gente quer saber o que ela tem pra derreter o Sr Iceberg do jeito que ela fez.-Disse o Tyson.

-Que tal a gente sair pra tomar um sorvete com mostarda? Daí a gente fica mais tempo junto e se conhece melhor-Disse o Max, esperando desesperadamente para encontrar suas paixões: os seus doces e sua mostarda.

-Boa idéia!-Disse a Misao.

-É, mas sem a parte de mostarda.

Então todos foram sorveteria. Lá, o Ray pediu um sorvete de abacaxi, o Dachi e o Tyson de todos os sabores, o Max de todos os sabores mais mostarda e o Kai e a Misao dividiram um banana Split.

-e então Misao,como você fez pra derreter o coração do "capitão de gelo"?-perguntou o Tyson,o Kai lançou um olhar assassino pro Tyson,mas ele nem ligou,já estava acostumado...

-não sei,é mais fácil você perguntar o que é que ele viu em mim-disse Misao rindo dela mesma

-e aí Kai,como ela fez pra te derreter assim hein?-perguntou o Tyson

-derretendo-disse o Kai num tom frio

-"ai,ai,algumas coisas nunca mudam..."-pensava o Ray tomando o seu sorvete,enquanto o Max também tomava o dele

-Kenny,Hillary,vocês não vão comer?-perguntou o Max curioso

-não estou com vontade-disse o Kenny,concentrado demais no seu laptop pra ver outras coisas em volta dele.

-e eu to fazendo regime,não quero ficar gorda e feia-disse a Hillary

-você fica linda de qualquer jeito-disse o Tyson pra ele mesmo,mas a Hillary ouviu e ficou muito vermelha

-erm..quem é o próximo a lutar-perguntou a Hillary mudando de assunto o mais rápido que pode

-eu!-disse o Ray-e acho que já está na hora-então ele se levantou,o Max e o Kenny foram com ele,o Tyson e a Hillary ficaram um pouco mais afastados e o Kai e a Misao ficaram na sorveteria.

-Que coisa chata...-Disse o Kai comendo um pouco do seu sorvete –Porque querem saber de uma coisa sem explicação?

-É mesmo... mas entendo, deve ser uma grande coisa te consquistar. Acho que foi sorte ainda...

-Só se for minha...-Disse o Kai olhando para Misao sorrindo. Depois disso, eles começaram a se beijar.

Enquanto isso, Ray lutava contra uma menina, ela não era nada mal, mas felizmente também não era nada boa...

-Drigger! Garra Gaitlin!-Disse o Ray fazendo sua beyblade atacar a da garota, e tirando-a da cuia –Boa luta, mas nunca teve chance contra mim.

-Eu sei! Mas só de lutar com você já é uma honra! Você é tão bom lutador e lindo! É o melhor!-Disse a garota com um olhar de fã apaixonada –Me da um autografo?

Ray deu o autografo para a garota escrito: "com muito amor, do Ray" já que esquecera qual era o nome da menina, mas mesmo assim, ela nem perceber, absorta demais na idéia de que tinha conseguido um autografo de seu grande ídolo.Assim que o Ray se livro da garota,pegou o seu celular e ligou pra Mariah

-Mariah?eu ganhei!você também?que bom!tá mais tarde agente se fala outra vez!outro pra você,tchau!

-ligando pra Mariah de novo?-perguntou o kenny

-é,agora falta pouco pra ela ficar com uma das vagas dos White Tiger...e pra nós dois nos csarmos também...-disse o Ray meio sem pensar

-o que?-perguntaram o Max e o Kenny juntos

-ahn...er...acho que eu vou tomar água,tchau!-disse o Ray percebendo que falou demais

Enquanto isso o Tyson e a Hillary conversavam sobre esse campeonato e os dos anos passados também...

-que bom que todos vão poder ficar juntos esse ano de novo-disse a Hillary

-é,isso se eu também ganhar a minha luta-respondeu o Tyson

-eu acho que você não vai ter problemas-disse a Hillary ficando envergonhada

-o-obrigado-disse o Tyson ficando envergonhado também,enquanto isso o Max ganhava a luta dele e garantia uma vaga.

Enquanto isso, Kai e Misao foram dar uma volta pela cidade, enquanto se beijavam.

-Misao, aonde você quer ir?-Perguntou Kai com sua braço passando pelo ombro da garota, e essa colocava seu braço do mesmo jeito, só um pouco mais abaixo do ombro.

-Vamos ao shopping fazer umas compras, e depois você me leva para conhecer a sua casa, afinal eu vou dormir com você não vou?-Disse fazendo uma carinha que Kai não conseguiria dizer não.

-er...-Começou a dizer o kai, muito vermelho –Cla-ro...

-Sério?-Perguntou, o Kai respondeu que sim com a cabeça –OOOOBBBBAAAA!

Disse ela abraçando o Kai, que ficou mais vermelho que um tomate.

Mais nesse momento, Kai pegou o queixo de Misao e delicadamente virou o rosto dela para cima. Misao ficou com as bochechas levemente rosadas.

Então Kai beijou Misao, um dos beijos mais apaixonados e intensos que ele já deu na garota.

-Eu te amo, Mi-koi-Disse quando se separaram.

-Eu também de te amo, Kai-kun...-Disse, ela, antes deles voltarem a se beijar.

-"E eu faria qualquer coisa por você, daria qualquer coisa que você pedisse, daria qualquer coisa por você, até minha vida. Porque eu te amo."

-vamos então?-perguntou o Kai olhando diretamente pra Misao e sorrindo...

E no lugar onde estavam acontecendo as últimas lutas,o Tyson acabava de ganhar a dele,mas não foi falar nem com nenhum dos garotos,mas sim com a Hillary...

-eu nunca vi o Kai meloso daquele jeito,será que isso pega?-perguntaram o Daichi e o Max

-acho que sim,olha lá-respondeu o Kenny apontando pro Tyson e pra Hillary.

E tanto pro Kai e pra Misao quanto para os outros,aquele dia ainda ia ser bem longo.

**Continua...**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kaina: **Mais um capítulo meloso n.nU

**Mione11:**eu gostei XP

**Kaina: **Agora as reviews!

**xia-thebladergirl:**

**Kaina: **Mentirosa os poemas ficaram péssimos, que eu sei XP

**Mione11:**é só numa fic pra ele ficar tão meloso XD

**Camihil:**

**Kaina:**Que bom que gostou! Tambpem quero que fique maior T.T

**Mione11:**olá!que bom que você gostou!acho que esse capítulo deve ter ficado maior X

**Ketz Malfoy Hiwatari:**

**Kaina: **Eu também to amando a Misao XD

**Mione11:**ei!essa piada é minha! XD,mas que bom que você gostou do capítulo!

**Aki Hiwatari:**

**Kaina: **Ele sentia que ele devia, o amor dele o chamava XD DESTINO! XDDD

**Mione11:**quem bom que você gostou!acho que o único jeito de ele arrumar uma namorada era esse XD

**Dih-Rony Weasley:**

**Mione11:**que bom!mas de novo eu digo que essa piada é minha XD,diz isso pra Kaina!

**Kaina: **Puxa saco, só pra fazermos mais rápido e eu gostar mais de você né? XP ficaram péssimos que EU SEI!

**Sora Takenouchi Ishida:**

**Kaina: **Poisé, kai fica tão lindo assim, né:D

**Mione11:**que bom!eu to gostando de fazer o Kai assim!

**Kaina: **É isso! Até a próxima!

**Mione11:**e mandem reviews por favor!


	4. No shopping

**Kaina: **Capítulo 5 pra vocês!

**Mione11:**Aproveitem XD

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cap 4 No Shopping**

Kai e Misao já estavam há algum tempo no shopping e o Kai estava meio tonto de tanto entrar e sair de lojas,mas ele não reclamou,se Misao estava feliz ele também estava.

-Kai,o que você acha?-dizia ela toda vez que experimentava uma roupa...

-que você está linda-respondia ele cada vez que ela perguntava,mesmo que estivesse mais preocupado em olhar pra ela do que pras roupas que ela usava.

Enquanto isso o torneio regional já tinha cabado...

-que bom que agente conseguiu ficar na equipe-disse o Max contente

-é,até o macaquinho conseguiu ser reserva,acho que ele vai ser o nosso mascote-disse o Tyson apontando para o Daichi

-O QUE?DIZ ISSO DE NOVO!-falou ele nervoso

-mascote!

-para de me chamar de mascote!

-mascote,mascote,mascote!

Então os dois começaram a brigar e a Hillary entrou no meio...

-será que vocês podem parar de brigar por um minuto?-disse ela

-NÃO!-responderam os dois,e assim a brigar recomeçou com a Hillary no meio...

-Tyson você é muito criança!-disse a Hillary

-não sou!-disse ele,então a discussão passou a ser só entre o Tyson e a Hillary,e o Daichi saiu um pouco de lá...

-você não tava no meio da discussão?-perguntou o Max

-tava,mas eu não vou me meter em briga de casal-disse o Daichi,o Tyson e a Hillary ouviram o que ele disse e pararam de brigar na mesma hora.

-NÃO SOMOS UM CASAL!-gritaram ao mesmo tempo, e o grito foi tão alto que fez todos os vidros do local quebrarem. E então continuaram a discutir.

-é, eles são um casal –Comentou Ray baixinho, todos estavam com gotas, estilo anime na cabeça e olhar espantado.

-Quando será o casamento?-Perguntou Max.

-logo logo-diz Daichi –Mas o que vamos fazer agora?

-Podemos ir no shopping fazer compras?-Pergunta Hillary se intrometendo na conversa.

-Claro-Di Ray –òtima idéia, você vem Tyson.

-Tá...-Disse ainda meio bravo.

Enquanto isso, Misao e Kai comiam algo na praça de alimentação.

-Kai, o que foi, não está com fome?- Pergunta Misao ao ver que não está comento sua comida.

-Não é isso é que...-Começava a dizer um Kai cheio de caixas de comprar em frente a visão.

-O que?

De repente todas as caixas caiem no chão.

-Kai?você está bem?-perguntou Misao preocupada,então ela olhou mais atenta e percebeu o que tinha acontecido-ele...dormiu!coitado,acho que eu exagerei um pouquinho -disse ela com uma gota na cabeça -Kai,acorda-disse ela tentando acordar ele.

-hun?o que aconteceu?-perguntou o Kai

-você dormiu,me desculpe,acho que eu exagerei-disse Misao envergonhada

-eu desculpo,mas só com uma condição...

-qual?

-essa-disse o Kai antes de beijar Misao

E quando eles estavam saindo...

-Kai!Misao!-disseram Daichi,Max,Kenny,Hillary,Ray e Tyson

-O que estão fazendo aqui?-Perguntou Kai com seu tom frio, mas na verdade querendo dizer "O que raios vocês idiotas estãp querendo aqui? Estragar meu maravilhoso momento com a Misao? Ò.ó."

-A gente veio dar uma voltinha no shopping, e dae a gente encontrou vocês por acaso, e aí? A gente ta atrapalhando algo?-Disse o Ray.

-Não nadinha-disse Misao sendo simpática –E aí? Já deu o resultado?

-A sim! você ficou na nossa equipe, todos ficamos juntos, mas o Daichi ficou na reserva. –Respondeu o Max com seu sorriso costumeiro.

-mas mudando, já que estamos aqui, vamos comer algo! –Disse o Tyson já indo pedir algo para comer, sendo seguido por Daichi.

-Boa idéia!-Disse o maca... quer dizer Daichi indo pedir comprar comida, logo atrás de Tyson.

-Esses dois nunca mudam...-Disse a Hillary com uma gota e ma veia na testa.

-Não os leve tão a serio Hillary...-Disse Ray tentando acalmar a amiga.

Enquanto isso Kai e Misao aproveitaram essa deixa para começarem e se beijar novamente.

-eles começaram de novo-disse a Hillary se juntando ao Tyson e ao Daichi

-não era você que tinha dito pra deixar os dois?-disse o Tyson

-é,mas eles não precisam ficar se beijando toda hora pra mostrar que estão juntos

-eu acho que eles tem razão,quando eu tiver uma namorada também não vou ficar me escondendo-disse o Tyson olhando pra Hillary,então ela sorriu e ele sorriu de volta,enquanto isso o Ray conversava com a Mariah...

-ah ta!sim,claro!ótima idéia!quando?legal,ta amanhã agente se fala,beijo,tchau!

Então ele desligou,então apareceu o Max com cara de santo,mas tentando fazer o Ray falar alguma coisa

-e aí Ray tudo certo?-perguntou o Max

-tudo,só faltam os convidados!-disse o Ray caindo direitinho na armadilha do Max

-convidados deu que?-perguntou Max curioso

-ah...de nada!-disse o Ray percebendo que tinha falado demais outra vez-vou dar uma olhada pra lá!

Então o Kenny chegou perto do Max e pergunou

-e aí descobriu?

-ele disse algo sobre convidados,mas depois fugiu...

-estranho...temos que descobrir o que ele ta escondendo!-disse o Kenny

-tá!-disse o Max

Enquanto isso o Kai tentava convencer a Misao a ir embora

-mas Kai,eu queria conversar mais com eles-disse Misao

-você vai ter tempo pra isso quando agente começar a treinar,e além disso foi você que me fez andar a tardei inteira nesse shopping-disse o Kai fazendo chantagem

-tá bom,vou avisar eles que agente vai embora

Então ela foi e alguns minutos depois eles estvam na limusine do Kai indo pra mansão dele...

-Kai?-Perguntou Misao depois de um temp em silencio.

-Hm?

-Er... a gente não vai... vai?-Perguntou insegura.

-Vamos o que?-Perguntou Kai meio confuso.

-Você sabe... aquilo...-Disse ela dando ênfase "no aquilo".

-Auch... aquilo...-Disse o Kai percebendo do que se tratava.

-È... então, vamos ou não?

-Não sei... não... estava pensando nisso agora...

-Acho que eu não to pronta ainda...-Disse ela –É muito cedo...

-é mesmo... quem sabe... quando acharmos que estamos prontos daí a gente faz...

-Eu vou virgem ainda...-Disse ela com as bochechas levemente ruborizadas.

-Eu também nunca fiz...-Diz o Kai ficando ruborizado também.

Então os dois viraram para a janelas, mas depois de um momento Kai se virou para Misao e começou a beijar seu pescoço, ela deu um gemidinho antes de se virar para ele e começarem a se beijar.Depois que eles se separaram Kai olhou pela janela de novo e viu que eles não estavam longe...

-estamos chegando-disse o Kai enquanto brincava com os cabelos dela,que estava encostada em seu ombro.

-que bom!-disse ela

Não demorou muito e eles chegaram,o Kai foi entrando com todas as compras da Misao,mas ela ficou parada do lado de fora olhando impressionada...

-o que foi-perguntou o Kai

-sua casa...é linda!

-talvez você goste mais dela se você entar-disse o Kai com um sorrisinho irônico

-seu bobo!-disse ela entrando e rindo também-onde é que eu vou ficar?-perguntou ela envergonhada

-eu...eu...queria que você ficasse no meu quarto-disse o Kai ficando totalmente vermelho

-tudo bem-disse ela e depois beijou o Kai

Então o Kai mandou levarem as compras da Misao pro quarto dele e ele foi mostrar o resto da mansão pra Misao.

Enquanto isso os Bladebreakers ainda estavam no shopping.

-Hey! Pra onde foram Kai e Misao?- Perguntou Tyson parando de comer um pouco.

-É mesmo pra onde será que foram...- Perguntou-se Max notando a mesma coisa que Tyson.

-Estavam bem aqui agorinha mesmo... –Comentou Hillary e eles ficaram olhando em volta para ver se estavam por perto, mas infelizmente, não encontram eles –A um minutinho atrás...

**Continua... **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mione11:**mais um capítulo!e dessa vez não tão meloso

**Kaina:** Mais eu amei mesmo assim:D

**Mione11:**agora as reviews

**Camihil:**

**Mione11:**eu também adoro :D,mais Tyson e Hillary?claro!

**Kaina: **aham! Espere e logo logo terá mais!

**xia-thebladergirl**

**Mione11:**não rolou nada!o Kai e a Misao tão muito comportados XP

**Kaina: **É, eles por enquanto só tão nos beijos mesmo XP

**Ketz Malfoy Hiwatari:**

**Mione11:**essa fic é logo depois de G-revoluiton então o Ray deve ter uns 17 anos,anh prometer?depende do maluco que está lendo XD,mas q bom q você ta gostando.

**Kaina: **sim sim, e continue mandando reviews pra nós saber disso:D

**Sora Takenouchi Ishida**

**Mione11:**também acho,mas eu gosto da idéia do Ray casar tão cedo com a Mariah,e sobre o Tyson acho que foi o sorvete que congelou o cérebro dele XP

**Kaina: **Eu gosto da idéia de todos casarem cedo! 8D

**Aki Hiwatari:**

**Mione11:**eu também gosto mais desse jeito,a parte do Ray eu achei muito fofa(P.S:desculpa eu não ter mandado reviews pra sua fic,mas o final dela foi muito lindo!)

**Kaina: **eu também adoro melosidade! 8D

**Mione11: **e por enquanto é só XD

**Kaina:** e mandem reviews! Por favor!


	5. Voando por Aí

**Mione11:**êêê!mais um capítulo!

**Kaina: **esperamos que gostem!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cap 5 Voando por Aí**

Os BladeBreakers estavam no aeroporto, era dia de viagem e eles iriam para a Ásia, primeira etapa do campeonato mundial.

Todos estavam reunidos num circulo, conversando, menos Kai e Misao estavam se beijando numa parede ali perto.

-Então gente todos excitados para o campeonato?-Perguntou Ray, num tom muito alegre, acordara de bom humor essa manhã.

-Sim claro! Eu vou ser tetra campeão mundial hahahahaha!-Tyson disse nada modesto, e depois ria, alegre com a idéia de ser campeão pela quarta vez consecutiva.

-O que importa e jogar Tyson, não ganhar. –Era Hilary, como sempre criticando Tyson.

Max, Kenny, Daichi e Ray olharam para ela, como sempre, Tyson falava algo, Hilary não gostava daquilo e criticava Tyson e os dois começavam uma briga. Dessa vez não seria diferente.

-Eu sei Hilary! Mas você não pode dizer nada já que você não sabe jogar beyblade!-Disse Tyson zangado.

E então começaram outra briga, como sempre, todos foram fazer suas coisas, Ray foi telefonar para a Mariah para dizer que estava chegando, Max e Daichi foram treinar com Kenny os supervisionando. Kai e Misao também estavam a treinar, mas era um treino para consguirem sair no livro dos recordes como de amassos sem parar.

- Passageiros do vôo 331 para a China, digiram-se para o portão 5 para embarque. Repetindo. - Passageiros do vôo 331 para a China, digiram-se para o portão 5 para embarque.- Era a locutora avisando que era hora de entrar no avião.

-Então gente! Vamos! Hora de embarque! –Ray apareceu como uma flecha quando ouvir as palavras "China" e "embarque".

Ray gritou tanto quando falou isso, e disse de tal modo, que Max e Daichi pararam de treinar, Kenny parou de gravar dados e Kai e Misao tiveram que parar de se amassar - assim perdendo a vaga no livro dos recordes - para olharem para Ray.

-Claro –Todos concordaram, pegaram suas coisas e foram para o portão 5, para embarcar no vôo 331 em direção à China.

A viagem foi mais ou menos tranqüila,o Kai e a Misao foram se beijando,o Tyson,o Daichi e o Max foram comendo,a Hillary foi brigando com eles,o Kenny tentou fazer eles pararem porque o avião inteiro já estava olhando,e o Ray foi alheio a tudo isso sonhando com uma garota de cabelos rosa,e algum tempo depois eles desembarcaram...

-já chegamos?não demorou nada-disse Misao

-você e o Kai são suspeitos pra falar isso-disseram todos menos o Kai e Misao.

-pra mim demorou uma eternidade-disse o Ray

-sério?espero que a sua passagem por aqui demore mais ou menos o mesmo tempo-disse uma pessoa atrás deles...

-Mariah!-disse o Ray se virando e correndo pra beijar ela,atrás vinham os outros White Tigers...

-vocês dois não perdem tempo mesmo-disse o Lee

-é bom ver você também-disse o Ray sorrindo

-é,mas não pense que vamos ser bonzinhos com você só por causa do...-tentou dizer o Lee,mas antes o Ray tapou a boca dele e os dois foram conversar num canto com os outros White Tigers deixando os Bladebreakers sem entender nada...

-o que foi?-perguntou o Lee confuso

-eu ainda não contei pra eles,quero fazer uma surpresa depois da etapa daqui-explicou o Ray

Enquanto isso os Bladebreakers...

-o que será que eles estão falando-perguntou o Tyson

-sei lá,mas deve ser importante- Disse a Hillary,enquanto o Ray vinha em direção a eles

-o que vocês estavam conversando?-perguntou o Kenny

-é que vai demorar alguns dias pra começar a próxima fase,então eu estava pensando se vocês não queriam ir até a nossa vila-disse o Ray dando um 'convite-desculpa'

-tá bom!-disseram os outros.

E assim, todos pegaram suas malas e foram direto para o ônibus que levava até a vila dos White Tigers. Kai foi ao lado de Misao, se beijando, Ray foi ao lado da Mariah, Lee de Gary, Kevin de Daichi, Kenny de Max e Tyson de Hilary.

Enquanto Kai e Misao e Ray e Mariah se beijavam, o resto conversava.

-Nossa, que ótimo, outro casal beijoqueiro no grupo –Disse Hilary irônica.

-Deixa eles, estão felizes e é o que importa, né gente?-Max disse com seu sorriso de sempre.

-É mesmo, Ray e Mariah se gostavam desde que eram pequenos, é normal estarem assim –Lee disse se lembrando dos velhos tempos.

-É mesmo Gary lembra... –Gary comentou, com Kevin concordando com a cabeça para dizer que ele também, sem palavras saindo de sua boca.

-É mesmo, eles pertencem um ao outro!-Tyson disse.

-Concerteza se casarão logo logo!-Hilary comentou, sorrindo.

Com esse comentário, Ray, Mariah, Lee, Kevin e Gary ficaram roxos e paralizados, mas não falaram nada e por incrível que pareça, ninguém notou, e continuaram a conversa (ou os beijos) como estavam antes, normalmente.

-falando em casamento,acho que o Sr.gelo também não vai demorar muito pra 'ganhar uma coleira'-disse o Tyson provocando Kai,que ficou totalmente vermelho junto com a Misao mas os dois não responderam e o resto caiu na risada.

Quando eles chegaram lá foram guardar as malas,o Ray ficou na casa dele com a Mariah,que emprestou a casa dela pra Hillary,o Kai e a Misao ficaram na casa do Lee,o Max e o Daichi ficaram com o Gary e o Kenny com o Kevin.E enquanto a Hillary guardava as coisas dela alguém bateu na porta...

-já vou-disse ela-Tyson!

-o-oi,será que eu poderia ficar aqui com você?é que as outras casas já tão ocupadas-disse o Tyson envegonhado,a Hillary também ficou com vergonha mas concordou.

Então o Tyson e a Hillary foram desempacotar suas coisas, mas enquanto isso, Ray e Mariah, ainda matavam as saudades um do outro.

-Mariah! Eu te amo tanto!

-Eu também Ray!

Disseram enquanto caiam na cama enquanto se beijavam, logo, Ray tirou as roupas dos dois, e o casal de nekos começaram o lindo ato do amor...

No dia seguinte. Todos acordaram cedo e foram tomar café na pracinha do centro da aldeia.

-Bom dia a todos!-Disse Ray chegando com Mariah, de mão dada com ela, os doidos de cabelos embaraçados, cambaleantes, e com a expressão de terem subido aos céus e voltado no rosto.

-Olá. O.O –Foi a expressão dos white Tigers, ao perceberem na cara deles o que haviam feito.

-Bom dia!-Disseram Max, Tyson, Hillary, Daichi e Kenny por serem distraídos.

-Hm... –Gemeram Misao e Kai se beijando.

E assim que o Ray e a Mariah se arrumaram,o Kai e a Misao pararam de se beijar,e o resto tomou o café da manhã,todos eles foram dar uma volta.

**Continua... **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mione11:**mais um capítulo terminado:D

**Kaina: **Adorei ele! e agora às reviews!

**Aki Hiwatari:**

**Mione11:**também acho isso muito engraçado :D,quanto a atualização...tá aí! XP

**Kaina: **eu também gosto quando chamam o Daichi assim XD

**Ketz Malfoy Hiwatari:**

**Kaina:** Você ta certa, em tudo XDD

**Mione11:**hehe,eu não acho que o Kenny seja muito ligado nas 'coisas do coração' dessa vez até o Kai foi mais rápido que ele XD

**Xia-thebladergirl:**

**Kaina:**É mesmo, picante ela né? XP

**Mione11:**já se encontrou XD

**Nath-Hiwatari:**

**Mione11:**eu também to com ciúmes da Misao(brincadeira,até que eu gosto dela XP).Tá mesmo XD

**Kaina:** Eu não tenho, ultimamente to gostando mais do Tyson(não pergunte porque ¬¬')

**Camy Hiwatari:**

**Kaina: **Só pra ti mia n.n'

**Mione11:**mais e tem mais TysonXHillary saindo! XP

**Kaina:** É é isso, esperamos que tenham gostado!

**Mione11:** e mandem REVIEWS por favor!


	6. O Bosque dos Gemidos

**Mione11:**já é o cap 6! O.O

**Kaina:** aproveitem! XD

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cap 6 O Bosque dos Gemidos**

Os bladerbreakers ainda estavam na aldeia dos white Tigers, estes passeavam pelo lugar enquanto Ray e Mariah nessa hora cainhavam pelo bosque perto da floresta que os rodeava.

-que saudades desse lugar –Ray disse, feliz, sorrindo para Mariah.

-Sim, muito lindo, tão perfeito... –Respondeu ela, sorrindo para ele.

E então, Ray a beijou, e poucos minutos depois já faziam amor naquele bosque

-onde será que a Mariah foi?-perguntou a Hillary que ia junto com o Kenny,a Misao e o Max um pouco mais a frente.

-acho que ela deve estar com o Ray-respondeu o Kenny-e falando no Ray ele anda muito estranho desde a final das regionais.

-é,ele deve estar escondendo alguma coisa,será que ele sabe onde comprar doces mais baratos e não quer falar pra ninguém?-perguntou o Max

-é talvez ¬¬-responderam os outros.

Enquanto isso o Tyson não parava de falar,e o Kai não ouvia uma única palavra,ou seja,tudo normal...

-tá me ouvindo Kai?

-não.

-que ótimo ¬¬U

-Disse algo Tyson? -Kai perguntou, com a cabeça em outro lugar, ou melhor em outra pessoa.

-Nada não... Kai?

-Hm?

-Você... ama a Misao? –Tyson perguntou meio inseguro.

Para a resposta, Kai olhou para Tyson, e depois se virou de novo e respondeu:

-Mais do que que qualquer coisa... –Disse docemente mas muito envergonhado –Porque a pergunta?

Perguntou ficando sério e frio de novo.

-P-por nada... só que... as vezes penso que se até o sr gelo, você consegue arranjar uma namorada e amar, penso se um dia vou ser capaz também –Tyson disse ficando muito vermelho.

-Hmf, claro que vai, que pergunta idiota u.ú –Kai disse –Agora vamos nos apressar e alcançar os outros antes que nos percamos.

-Ta!

Então os dois correram até Kai ficar do lado de Misao e dar a mão a ela e Tyson ficar perto de Hilary eu logo deu uma bronca nele por ter ficado pra trás.

-eu não fiquei pra trás porque eu quis,é que eu tava pedindo ajuda pro Kai-disse o Tyson

-ajuda pra quê,se você já ganhou dele no Beyblade?-respondeu a Hillary

-não e disso que eu to falando,eu perguntei pra ele como...como...

-como o que?

-como arrumar uma namorada.

Os dois ficaram se olhando por alguns minutos,um mais envergonhado que o outro

-Tyson...

-o que?

-você é um idiota!

-o quê,ora sua...sua gorda insuportável!

Os dois começaram a discutir

-eles estão brigando de novo...-disse o Max

-eles ainda vão se casar.-completou o Kenny,o resto concordou.

-eles sempre discutiram assim?-perguntou a Misao

-sim,mas agora ta pior-respondeu o Kai

A Hillary e o Tyson começam a discutir mais alto

-quer dizer,muito pior-corrigiu o Kai

-e mais fácil eles assumiram que se amam logo de uma vez u.u'-disse o Kenny,o resto concordou de novo.

E então, eles continuram a caminhar. Mas mais a frente, começaram a ouvir um barulho, então pediram por tyson e ahilary fazerem silencio, ou seja, pararem de brigar.

-VOCÊS AE! CALEM A BOCA! –Disse Kai, na sua maneira gentil (ou seja nada gentil).

-ta –disseram Tyson e Hillary ao mesmo tempo, com medo.

E então contintinuaram a andar. Percebendo cada vez mais os gemidos, que ficavam cada vez mais altos.

Eles continuaram seguindo o caminho que iam,até que uma hora os gemidos ficaram tão altos,que todos eles perceberam o que estava acontecendo...

-acho que são o Ray e a Mariah-cochichou o Kenny

-devem ser-disse a Hillary

-vamos descobrir!-disseram o Tyson e o Max,mas os outros impediram

-seus idiotas!deixem os dois!-disse o Kai

Então eles não foram até lá mais continuaram ouvindo por um tempo,depois foram embora antes que alguém descobrisse que eles estavam tentando espionar...

-são o Ray e a Mariah!eu tenho certeza!-disse a Hillary

-grande idéia gênio!você descobriu isso sozinha ou ouvindo os nomes que eles não paravam de repetir? ¬¬'-disse o Kai.

-também não precisa falar assim né Kai!-disse o Tyson defendendo a Hillary

-"o Tyson me defendendo?O.Oserá que...não!não MESMO!"

O Kai não deu atenção e eles voltaram a andar...

E então, os gemidos pararam de repente, mas eles continuaram andando na direção em que estavam.

-Que estranho, parou... –Kenny disse.

-è mesmo, por que será?-Tyson disse, confuso.

-Não importa! Vamos continuar seguindo por onde estávamos!-Hilary disse.

E então eles continuaram andando pelo caminho, em silencio para ouvir qualquer som que poderia acontecer.

-deve ter sido só impressão nossa,agente nunca veio pra cá,esse barulhos devem ser normais-disse a Hillary

-é...ei?o que é aquilo?-disse o Kenny apontando pra dois vultos.

-vamos ver...-disse o Kai.

E então Kai, que estava na frente naquele momento, tirou um galho da frente, e seguiu em frente, com os outros logo atrás.

Tirando mais um galho da frente, eles ouviram algo bem baixo, mas bem perto e foi quando esse som se moveu até eles e...

-Oi gente! Dando um passeio?-Diz alguém muito familiar chegando na frente deles de supetão.

-Ray O.o –Disseram todos ao mesmo tempo.

-Oi gente! Dando um passeio? –Disse Mariah, logo atrás de Ray.

-Oi... –Hilary disse –Vocês está... vestidos O.o

-claro,como você achou que eu estava?o.O

-ahn...erm...nah,esquece isso!vocês vem com agente?

-tá bom-responderam os dois.

Mais tarde os garotos resolveram continuar o passeio e as garotas voltaram,e assim que elas estavam bem longe.

-pronto Mariah,pode contar a verdade!-disse a Hillary

-que verdade?-perguntou a Mariah

-você e o Ray não estava exatamente passeando-disse a Misao,a Mariah ficou vermelha.

-tá bom,eu e o Ray estávamos...vocês sabem!-disse ela ficando mais vermelha

-e como foi?-perguntaram a Hillary e a Misao curiosas.

-foi ótimo!-disse a Mariah sorrindo

Enquanto isso,os garotos...

-Ray?-Tyson chamou.

-O que?

-Você estavam fazendo aquilo não estavam?-Kenny insinuou.

-han? Mas como... –Ray perguntou.

-não somos burros, com tanto barulho, até mesmo o Tyson adivinhou ¬¬' –Kai falou, friamente.

-O QUE QUER DIZER COM ISSO?-Tyson perguntou irritado.

-Viu? Nem consegues entender o que quis dizer u.u'-Kai disse.

-Ops... –Ray soltou.

-então?- max perguntou.

-Então o que?

-Como foi?-Kenny perguntou.

-Muito bom!-Ray respondeu.

-tá ficando tarde,vamos voltar-disse o Kenny

-é,eu to morrendo de fome!-disse o Tyson

-se você usasse o cérebro tanto quanto usa o estômago,seria mais CDF que o Kenny –disse o Kai

-¬¬U

Não demorou muito até eles estarem de volta,quando eles chegaram o Tyson foi direto comer,a Hillary foi atrás dele,o Max foi procurar doces,o Kenny foi ajudá-lo,o Ray e a Mariah foram dar outra volta e o Kai e a Misao ficaram sozinhos...

-Misao?-Kai começa falando.

-Sim, Kai o que foi?

-É que...que...você lembra quando agente conversou sobre...sobre...

O Kai não terminou a frase,mas a Misao entendeu sobre o que ele queria falar

-Kai,me dá só mais um tempo ta bom?juro que eu não vou fazer você esperar a vida inteira-disse ela sorrindo e chegando mais perto dele.

-tudo bem,eu espero o tempo que for necessário- respondeu ele antes de beijar Misao.

Enquanto isso...

-para de comer Tyson!-reclamava a Hillary

-mas é que isso ta tão bom!acho que vou comer mais!-disse ele

-desisto ¬¬'

Então o Tyson deu um arroto que fez eco por toda a vila, antes de começar a comer mais.

**Continua...**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kaina:** Aqui acabou o sexto capitulo T.T

**Mione11:**adorei escreve esse capítulo,achei q ficou engraçado : P

Agora aos reviews:

**Aki Hiwatari**:

**Kaina:** eu sei, não é legal? XD

**Mione11:**melosidade...adoro isso XD

**Xia-thebladergirl:**

**Mione11:**é mesmo,mas essa cap foi um pouco mais 'colado'XD

**Kaina:** foi mesmo XD e é mesmo parecem colados não?XD

**Camy hiwatari:**

**Mione11**:não foi nada,e vai ter mais Tyson X Hillary pela frente!

**Kaina:** de nada n.n obrigada a você :D

**Lynngirl:**

**Kaina:** eu imagino XD e a pergunta, a resposta é com a mione11. u.u

**Mione11:**eu também não imaginava,mas agora até que é fácil pensar no Kai assim.E a Mariah tem a mesma idade do Ray(uns 17 mais ou menos XP)

**Kaina:**Bom é isso! Mandem reviews!

**Mione11:**esperamos que vocês tenham gostado!


	7. O Plano

**Kaina:** mais um capitulo :D

**Mione11:**aproveitem!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cap7 O plano**

Enquanto isso o Max e o Kenny procuravam os doces e viram a discussão da Hilary e do Tyson...

-esses dois não tem jeito...-suspirou o Kenny

-cadê os doces?

-MAX!

-que foi? O.O'

-nada ¬¬'''

-o que vocês estão fazendo?-perguntaram o Ray e a Mariah se juntando a eles

-estamos vendo mais um round de Tyson versus Hilary-explicou o Kenny

-por que eles não assumem logo que se amam hein?-disse o Ray

-não sei,mas temos que juntar esse dois!o que vocês acham?-disse o Kenny

-boa idéia,mas como?-perguntou a Mariah

-também não sei,vamos perguntar pro Kai e pra Misao pra ver se eles tem alguma idéia

Então eles foram procurá-los e acabaram interrompendo o namoro dos dois,o que não deixou o Kai muito contente...

-O que foi?-Perguntou Misao

-Queremos juntar o Tyson e a Hilary! Estão nessa?-Perguntou o Max.

-Claro! Não é Kai?-fala Misao, animada.

-Que seja, desde que voltemos a ficar a sós...-Diz um tom frio.

-n.n''''

Alguns segundo se passaram e nada deles irem embora...

-o que foi agora?-disse o Kai muito irritado

-vocês não vão pensar num plano?-perguntaram o Daichi e o Max

-SUMAM DAQUI!-gritou o Kai enquanto os outros saíram correndo

Então ele e a Misao voltaram a namorar,até que...

-tive uma idéia!-disse a Misao

-qual?-perguntou o Kai curioso

-vamos deixar o Tyson e a Hillary sozinhos pra conversarem

-não ia dar certo,os dois tão dividindo o mesmo espaço aqui e olha só como eles brigam...

-então vamos trancá-los!

-o que?

-você mesmo disse que eles tão na mesma casa,então é só eu e a Mariah inventarmos uma desculpa pra Hilary e vocês pro Tyson,aí quando os dois entrarem agente tranca eles e diz que eles só saem quando se acertarem de uma vez.

-é,pode dar certo,mas agora...

-o que?

-podemos voltar ao que agente tava fazendo antes?-perguntou o Kai antes de ser beijado pela Misao

-Com todo prazer...-Disse Misao, e eles voltaram a se beijar.

Enquanto isso, Kenny, Max e Daichi, voltavam a conversar com os dois namorados para descobrir se os dois tinham algum plano.

-esses dois não se cansam nunca? ¬¬-Disse o Daichi.

-provavelmente já devem estar molhados à essa hora... –Disse Max.

-Não importa! Agora que já sabemos que têm um plano pode ir embora e tentar aperfeiçoa-lo!-Disse Kenny.

-Claro! Mais agora temos que falar com ray e Mariah e contar sobre o plano!-Disse Max.

-Agora não, eles estão ainda mais ocupados que Kai e Misao... –Disse Daichi.

-É mesmo...-Disse Max lembrando.

-Definitivamente, tem casais demais nessa equipe... ¬¬-Disse Kenny -"eu também quero uma namorada!"

-É mesmo...-Concordou Max –"Na verdade não ligo, tenho meus doces! 83"

-Não importa! Só quero beyblade! Minha dragoon strata vai acabar com todos do torneio!-Disse o Daichi.

-E como vai exatamente fazer isso sendo o reserva?

-Tyson?-disseram os três ao mesmo tempo

-ô cabeção,você não tava com a Hilary-perguntou o Daichi

-é,mas eu cansei do sermão dela e deixei ela falando sozinha

-desse jeito você vai estragar o nosso plano!-disse o Daichi

-que plano?-perguntou o Tyson

-ahhh...anhhh...é que agente não queria que você fosse procurar os doces também porque o Max e o Daichi disseram que você ia comer tudo né Daichi?-disse o Kenny dando um cutucão no Daichi.

-E aí beção para de me cutucar! É sim tyson! Não vais comer todos os doces! ò.ó-Disse o Daichi, pegando a idéia do Kenny.

-Oh, ta mas...-Começou o Tyson.

-Ta o que?-perguntou o Kenny

-Eu já comi todos os doces sim-Disse o Tyson sorrindo e coçando a nunca, com isso todos caíram no chão feito animes.

-TYSON! Como pudesse comer todos OS MEUS DOCES!-Gritou Max ficando muito bravo.

-É, mas eu fiquei com fome depois da gritaria com a Hilary comigo... – Se desculpou Tyson –Então não botei a culpa em mim, a culpa foi daquela bruxa...

-¬¬'-Fizeram todos, e foi quando perceberam que tinha alguém atrás de Tyson ficando mais vermelho que um tomate.

-TYSON!-Hilary gritou, Tyson se virou e ficou azul de medo do tamanho da cabeça grande e vermelha de Hilary (ela tava realmente nervosa)

-Hi-Hilary...-Tyson engoliu seco, tremendo e ainda azul.

-QUEM É QUE VOCÊ CHAMOU DE BRUXA?-gritou ela de novo

-hahaha er...ninguém,tchauzinho!-disse ele antes de sair correndo

-TYSON!VOLTA AQUI!-e saiu correndo atrás dele.

E assim o que sobro do dia se foi,o Tyson fugindo da Hillary,o Daichi,o Max e o Kenny comentando sobre o plano,o Kai e a Misao dando uns amassos e o Ray e a Mariah fazendo o que todo mundo sabia que eles estavam fazendo!

**Continua...**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kaina:** adorei esse capi, mas essa fic ta parecendo cada vez mais a minha sala, cheia de casal, futuros casais e uns merdinhas solteiros (eu to nessa categoria ultima ae T.T)

**Mione11:**no meu caso tá igual a minha sala ¬¬'

**Camy Hiwatari:**

**Kaina:** eu também adorei a parte rayxmariah XD

**Mione11:**tenho impressão que o próximo vai ser o mais Tyson X Hillary até agora,mas... XP

**Dih-Rony Weasley:**

**Mione11:**só meio ? XD

**Kaina:** seu modesto XD

**Xia-thebladergirl:**

**Kaina: **sim espere n.n

**Mione11:**eles vão se acertar logo:)

**Aki Hiwatari:**

**Mione11:**tem razão,mas eu fiquei c/ um pouco de dó dele XD

**Kaina:** eu não! Muahahaha –risada malvada-

**Brunnekinha-chan:**

**Kaina:**ah! Obrigada pelo review!

**Mione11**:quem bom que você ta gostando!

**Kaina:** e aqui acaba as reviews...

**Mione11:**até o próximo capitulo e...Mandem reviews por favor!


	8. O plano em ação

**Lina:** capitulo 8! Finalmente! ;D

**Mione11:**pois é,aproveitem!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cap 8 O Plano em Ação **

No dia seguinte, estavam todos dormido ainda, até que o despertador resolve tocar...

DING DING DING DING!!

De repente todos dão um pulo, menos Ray e Mariah que havia saído cedo e já estavam "brincando de matar saudades" e Kai e Misao que ficaram sem sono e, com fome, resolveram se comer...

-Hora dos doces!-Diz Max se levantando.

-Bom dia Max ¬¬-Kenny disse.

-e aí?pronto pro plano?-disse o Max antes de encher a boca de doces

-quieto!você quer que o Tyson e a Hilary descubram?

-descubram o que?

Perguntou o Tyson aparecendo sabe-se lá de onde

-que...que...que agente deixou a louça todinha pra vocês lavarem!-disse o Kenny inventado uma desculpa.

-tá falando sério? T.T

-serissímo!-disse o Kenny

-vamos sair daqui antes que a Hilary te obrigue a ajudar ela!-completou o Max.

-eu vou ficar aqui pra terminar algumas coisas-disse o Kenny dando uma dica de que eles iam começar a 1ª fase do plano...

Enquanto isso o Kai e a Misao...

-Mi...-Disse Kai como se fosse um gemido por entre o beijo.

-O que foi Ka?-Perguntou ela do mesmo jeito

-Acho que tenho que treinar, senão vai chegar no torneio e o Tyson vai estar mais forte...-Disse o Kai começando a aparecer uma aura negra em volta- e o Tala, e o Brooklyn também...

-Tem razão! Vamos treinar!-Disse ela, mas eles continuavam se beijando.

-daqui a pouco? –Sugeriu Kai, sem mais a aura negra em volta.

-Ótima idéia Ka n.n

E eles continuaram a se amassar...

-será que aquele plano vai mesmo dar certo?-perguntou a Misao quando os dois se separaram

-vai sim,e sabe por que?

-não

-porque foi você que pensou nele

-seu bobo!-respondeu a Misao antes de beijar o Kai de novo.

Ao mesmo tempo o Kenny tentava desesperadamente acordar o Daichi,pros dois irem atrás do resto do pessoal...

-Tentem isso!-A Hilary disse aparecendo, depois de espiar as tentativas sem sucesso de Kenny, com um balde cheia de água fria.

E então ela joga em cima de Daichi, que no final, não acordou mesmo assim.

-Socorro! Estou me afogando! Socorro!!!-Grita em meio ao pesadelo.

-u.u""

-Bem, desisto, continue tentando eu tenho que achar o Tyson e dar a ele uma bronca por ter saído enquanto eu estava falando ontem ¬¬"-Diz Hilary saindo do quarto, parecendo aborrecida.

O Kenny então estava com uma gota estilo-anime bem grande na cabeça, e quando via a garota sair decidiu se esforçar mais para acordar Daichi, para, assim, realizar o plano o mais depressa possível.

-tem que ter um jeito...já sei!

Ele foi até a cozinha pegou o restinho do café da manhã que sobrou,voltou pro quarto onde o Daichi estava dormindo...

-isso aqui ta uma delícia!pena que esse prato é o último

Disse o Kenny,assim que ele falou o Daichi simplesmente pulou da cama...

-eu quero!eu quero!eu quero!

-tá,come logo que agente ainda tem que achar o resto do povo pra começar o plano

Assim que o Daichi terminou os dois foram procurar o resto,não foi muito difícil de achar todo mundo porque o Kai e a Misao e o Ray e a Mariah não se desgrudavam.Enquanto isso o Tyson procurava um lugar pra se esconder porque já estava ouvindo os gritos da Hilary antes mesmo deles começarem.

-vai Tyson,se esconde aí na casa da Mariah!

Disse o Max,enquanto o Tyson entrava correndo. Ao mesmo tempo os outros se escondiam num lugar perto da janela da Mariah,onde eles poderia ver tudo,e o Kenny foi encontrar a Hilary pra dizer que tinha visto o Tyson entrar onde ela estava 'hospedada'.

-Kenny, você viu o Tyson?-Hilary perguntou, nervosa e ansiosa, pois ainda estava nervosa com Tyson pelo que ele fez a ela na noite anterior.

-Ah sim! está ali!-Disse o Kenny apontando para a casa da Mariah –Se escondendo de você!

-Ah! Esse safado!-Disse ela começando a andar rapidamente e a duros passos em direção ao lugar.

Enquanto isso, Kenny, Max e Daichi que se encontravam aonde estava Kenny davam risinhos estilo crianças que acabam de enganar os pais para ganhar um doce.

-Melhor nos apressarmos, temos que trancar a porta por onde Hilary vai entrar!-Max Disse.

-É! Daichi, você trancou as janelas, e outras portas ou qualquer outra saída que possa ter?- Kenny concordou e perguntou.

-Sim!-Daichi respondeu.

-ok, então vamos!-Kenny disse.

E com isso, andaram quietamente em direção a daonde estava indo Hilary que estava quase entrando na casa de Mariah.

-tem certeza que eles não vão ver agente escondido aqui?- perguntou o Ray

-tenho,aqui é bem escondido - respondeu a Mariah

-queria poder ver melhor -disse a Misao

-eu posso-disse o Kai tirando um binóculo de um dos bolsos

-você não me disse que tinha trazido um binóculo-disse ela meio brava com o Kai

-eu empresto pra você,mas agora vamos ver o que está acontecendo.

Enquanto isso a Hilary entrava na casa, e então, andou um pouco, parou, olhos para os lados, vendo para aonde iria, e então...

BAM!

Trancaram a porta atrás dela, ela correu e tentou abrir, mas era tarde demais, o plano já havia sido completado. Agora era só esperar se funcionava.

-TYSON! Foi você não foi? Seu safado! Volte aqui e me solte seu...-Ela começou a dizer, mas então alguém a interrompeu.

-Não vai dar pra eu fazer isso Hil...-Tyson apareceu por tras da garota de onde estava escondido.

-Tyson!

-antes que você fale alguma coisa,eu não fiz nada!

-então por que nós dois estamos trancados aqui?

-sei lá,mas deve ter alguma coisa a ver com agente ahn...-Tyson ia completar a frase quando ouviu alguém lá de fora interrompendo

-TEM ALGUMA COISA A VER COM VOCÊS DOIS FICAREM SENÃO AGENTE NÃO ABRE A PORTA!-gritou o Daichi

-O QUÊ?-disseram o Tyson e a Hilary ao mesmo tempo.

-hehehehe,tchau!-então o Daichi foi se juntar aos outros.

-Daichi!!-Tyson e Hilary gritaram juntos, nervosos, mas então perceberam isso e o que Daichi disse, se olharam, ficaram vermelhos feito tomates, e então desviaram seus rostos, isso tudo em poucos segundos.

Enquanto isso, vendo tudo...

-Será que vai dar certo mesmo?-Mariah perguntou insegura.

-Vamos ver e esperar-Respondeu Misao, com o Binóculo que Kai lhe deu.

E de volta à casa, Tyson e Hilary resolveram se sentar em uma cama (mas bem separados) para tentar bolar um jeito de sair dali.

-Podiamos quebrar alguma janela...-Hilary sugeriu.

-Não dá, os vidros são duros e não tiraram qualquer coisa que de pra quebrar, e to sem minha Dragoon.

-Ah ta... então suponho que também não dê pra quebrar a porta...

-Nem...

Nenhum dos dois fazia contato visual, ainda embaraçados pelo que Daichi disse.

-Podíamos... fazer o que Daichi disse...-disse o Tyson muito vermelho

-o-o que você está querendo dizer?-perguntou a Hilary

-eu to querendo dizer isso-disse o Tyson antes de beijar a Hilary.

**Continua... **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mione11:**Tyson e Hilary...legal! XD

**Lina:** gostei desse capitulo! Agora aos reviews!

**Ketz Uchiha Hiwatari:**

**Lina:** na minha opinião é pobre Tyson u.ú mas tudo bem...

**Mione11:**eu não sei se eu tenho mais dó do Tyson ou da Hilary(ta,é mais do Tyson,mas tudo bem XD)

**Sora Takenouchi Ichida**

**Mione11: **o Kai sofre com esse povo XD

**Lina:** bom pro Max que não tem com o que se preocupar né? XD

**Aki Hiwatari:**

**Mione11:**concordo,acho que o plano dela vai dar certinho :)

**Lina:** eu também acho que vai dar! Se o Kai escolheu ela deve ser porque é inteligente né? XD

**Xia Matsuyama:**

**Lina:** isso! Veremos se da certo!

**Mione11:**Tyson e Hilary trancados juntos? Isso TEM que dar certo XD

**Lina:** é isso, mandem reviews pra nós!

**Mione11:**e até o próximo capítulo!


	9. Percebendo e Relembrando

**Mione11: **Desculpem a demora

**Pinku****:** E aqui está o capitulo 9! Sem mais enrolações!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cap 9 Percebendo e Relembrando **

-T-Tyson...-disse a Hilary quando os dois se separaram

-ah! Desculpa!eu não er....eu não quis fazer isso....-disse ele envergonhado

-não?-perguntou a Hilary meio desapontada

-quer dizer....queria...mas eu achei que você não ia gostar nada...-ele ficou mais envergonhado ainda.

-pra sua informação-ela respirou fundo-eu gostei!

-g-gostou? O.O

-sim,e muito....

-então a gente...-mas antes que ele pudesse completar a frase a Hilary o beijou.

Lá fora...

-gente,o clima ta esquentando!-disse a Misao ainda com o binóculo que o Kai emprestou.

-sério,eu acho que ta meio frio desde de manhã :3-disse o Max

-lá dentro sua anta ¬¬'-disseram o Kenny e o Daichi.

-Só espero que seja o certo! Já pensou outro casal "matando saudades" eu não vou agüentar! As paredes são finas e eu me impressiono fácil!! –O Daichi disse.

-Daichi, pare de ver Two and a Half men! ¬¬U –Misao disse.

-Dois homens e meio? Õo isso deve dar problemas pro meio homem… -Max observou, sendo ignorado.

-Eu não ligo pra eles… Misao, sabe eu to com uma saudade de você... –Kai disse com cara de "Eu sou o gostosão!".

-Sabe que eu também Kai! –Misao concordou e os saíram de mãos dadas para um lugar onde podiam ficar a sós para dar seus amassos.

-Quando está certo, está certo Daichi ¬¬U –Kenny disse

-Lembrem-se! Eu me impressiono fácil!! –Daichi gritou.

-Impressiona com o que? –Max perguntou, inocentemente, sendo ignorado outra vez.

E ficaram vendo a direção em que Kai e Misao foram correndo por algum tempo, até que voltaram a ver Hilary e Tyson com o binóculo Kenny quebrou o silêncio em que estavam.

- É, agora são três...

-Outro casal não né T.T – Disse o Daichi, o Max olhou pro Kenny, que estava sério.

-Não.. quero dizer é que... Só sobramos nós 3. Sozinhos...

-Ménage a Trois homossexual eu não curto não Kenny... Quer dizer, a não ser que sejam duas mulheres e eu, aí sim! –Daichi disse.

-Ménage a Trois? Isso é um tipo de doce? Õ.o –Max perguntou, sendo ignorado por uma terceira vez.

-Não é... Ah! Err... Esquece... ¬¬U – Disse Kenny em seguida pensando –"Quando eu tiver quarenta anos e ainda ser um solteirão que ainda vive na casa da mãe, eu compro pra mim uma mulher inflável!" u.u''

-é Max, esquece-disse o Daichi-"se eu chegar até uns 30 anos e solteiro, juro que aceito casar com a Ming-Ming u.u'"-pensou ele também

-tá...-se conformou o Max-"humn...cadê os doces?"-se perguntou o loiro.

Enquanto isso Ray e Mariah pararam um pouco no meio do namoro

- Ray, não acha que ta na hora de contar pros seus amigos?- perguntou Mariah

-contar o que?

-do nosso casamento.

-ah, acho que sim, eles já estão desconfiando que isso vai acontecer de qualquer jeito.

-contamos hoje á noite então?- disse a Mariah

-tá - disse Ray antes de voltar ao que estavam fazendo.

Então á noite, depois que Tyson e Hilary foram 'soltos' Ray conseguiu reunir todo mundo pra dar a notícia.

- pessoal, eu e o Ray temos uma coisa pra contar pra vocês.

O grupo ficou quieto

- nós vamos nos casar! – disse o Ray

O grupo continuou em silêncio

- vocês não vão dizer nada?

- bom, er... parabéns Ray, mas é que.... – falou Kenny

- tava na cara que isso ia acontecer– cortou o Kai

Os outros concordaram.

- e aí? Quando é que vai ser? –perguntou o Tyson curioso

- depois de Hong Kong – respondeu o Ray

E a noite seguiu com um interrogatório dos meninos e das meninas. As meninas perguntando como iria ser o casamento e os meninos perguntando se o Ray teria coragem de pendurar suas bolas. Mas fora isso tudo continuava na mesma rotina, com os dias se passando e os três casaizinhos só ficando matando saudades. Até que chegou a hora de sair daquela ilha e ir pro campeonato mundial. Primeira parada: Hong Kong.

Todos estavam no avião se comendo, quer dizer, menos Daichi e Kenny que estavam a ver navios... Err... Nuvens, até Max comia

os terríveis amendoins de bordo...

Quando saíram do avião, foi a primeira vez que separaram seus lábios desde a vila, um alívio para Kenny e Daichi que já começavam a pensar em se juntar só para ver se era mesmo assim tão bom!

-Hmn... Nãaao.... – os dois falaram em uníssono, antes de se virarem e continuarem seu caminho para sair do avião.

Max por outro lado estava chupando um pirulito naquela mesma hora, Kenny e Daichi pareciam ser os únicos prestando atenção nele, provavelmente porque não tinham nada na cabeça, ou podia ser completamente o contrário ninguém poderia saber. Mas o que acontecia é que os dois eram os únicos que viam algo sexual na forma em que o loiro chupava e sugava e lambia aquele pobre e inocente pirulito.

-Será que devíamos tirar aquilo dele? – Kenny perguntou para o Daichi.

-eu to pensando em pedir pra ele dar pra mim... – Daichi comentou, confuso. – Mas acho que isso ta errado...

-Podemos pedir pra ele dividir com a gente... –Kenny teve a idéia – Tenho certeza de que ele daria se fosse assim...

Foi então que eles pararam de conversar e ficaram em silêncio – sem olhar para Max – pelo resto do caminho até o Hotel. Porque perceberam que eles realmente precisavam de uma namorada – ou namorado – porque ficar na seca e na vela era terrível.

Enquanto isso os três casaizinhos amorosos e felizes caminhavam de mãos dadas, olhando carinhosamente nos olhos de seus amantes, esperando a hora certa, o momento em que daria uma abertura para eles... se amarem...

Mas no meio daquele 'amor todo' o membro mais sério do grupo, ou seja, o Kai, deu-se conta de uma coisa que o deixou completamente apavorado, mesmo que ele não demonstrasse isso, eles não tinham treinado nem um diazinho sequer!Então ele fez um esforço heróico para se separar da Misao e mandou todo mundo ir trabalhar.

-Cara! Você não relaxa nem agora que ta namorando!- reclamou o Tyson.

- E você acha que eu queria estar aqui? Não! Então cala essa boca e continua treinando. -respondeu o Kai.

-o Kai tem razão, ninguém queria estar aqui hoje, mas nós temos que treinar pelo menos um pouquinho - disse Misao- mas nós podemos deixar isso mais divertido!

- Como? – perguntaram os outros.

- Que tal um mini-torneio? Vamos lutar uns contra os outros e no fim do dia quem tiver mais vitórias ganha alguma coisa!

-legal!- disse o Max

-to dentro!- disse o Tyson

- eu também! – falou o Daichi

- ok! Eu também quero entrar. - Falou o Ray

Todos se viraram para o Kai esperando que ele não concordasse, mas a surpresa foi grande quando...

- hn...ok, parece interessante...

E no fim da tarde, Kai, Ray, Tyson e Misao tinham o mesmo número de vitórias, e eles se enfrentaram entre si, com o Kai ganhando do Ray e a Misao surpreendentemente vencendo o Tyson, então o pequeno campeonato seria decidido entre ela e o Kai.

-Então, quem você acha q vai ganhar? – Tyson perguntava pra Hilary, curioso. Os dois estavam do lado dos outros membros do grupo, também curiosos para ver quem iria ganhar.

A garota assistiu aos dois antes de responder. Ela viu os dois competidores, sérios, um olhando nos olhos do outro, como se estivessem em uma conversa telepática.

-Hmn... Não sei... Pode ser que o Kai, apaixonado do jeito que está, não consiga lutar a sério contra a namorada, mas ele é o Kai! Então posso estar errada. Por outro lado, a Misao é uma garota, garotas têm histórico de ser mais romântica e sempre são rotuladas e até mais apelidadas de "o sexo-frágil" então pode ser ela a enfraquecer._ Porém _– Ela botou ênfase no "porém" – Ela _está _namorando o Kai né... – Ela terminou, botando ênfase também no "está".

Enquanto isso, Tyson apenas assentiu com a cabeça, concordando com o que ela falou. E pensando "nossa, eu tenho uma namorada inteligente!!!" e ficando com um sorrisinho imbecil no rosto pelo resto do dia.

E no centro da sala, Kai e Misao esperavam pelo sinal de Kenny, que iria dizer quando começar. O garoto estava fazendo uns ajustes no seu laptop, para gravar e ver o poder de cada jogador.

E quando deu o sinal, os dois namorados imediatamente lançaram suas beyblades com toda a força, porém não se atacaram, ficaram andando por volta, em círculos. Qualquer um diria que estavam esperando o momento certo de atacar.

E foi então que todos viram. Tanto Kai quanto Misao deram um sorriso, mas não um sorriso qualquer, um sorriso malicioso, do tipo que apenas vê-se em assassinos em série e psicopatas.

E em um movimento rápido, ambos os jogadores fizeram suas beyblades parar.

Os observadores, cujos olhos estavam fixos no beystadium e nas beyblades, ficaram atônitos, não entediam; O que aconteceu? por que pararam a luta? Aconteceu alguma coisa com a beyblade deles?

Foi então que seus rostos olharam um pouco mais para cima, ao lado do stadium, estavam os dois jogadores, Kai e Misao, aos amassos, não importando a mínima para a luta.

Já haviam treinado bastante aquele dia mesmo...

**Continua... **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pinku:** nossa!! Eu percebi que a gente não atualiza isso faz uns dois anos!! o.o boom agora a gente vai tentar ser mais responsável e atualizar isso direitinho...né?

**Mione11: **isso mesmo ;)

**Pinku:** E de novo, desculpem a demora! xD

**Mione11: **Evamos às reviews!

**Aki Hiwatari **

**Pinku:** não sabe o que o Kai ta fazendo com o binóculo? Inoceente! xD e o Tyson será um homem morto de qualquer jeito... Se a Hilary não matar ele, ele será morto de amores!! (piada tosca) xD

**Mione11: **hahaha, fica calma que eu não vou deixar o Tyson morrer não XD

**Minduim **

**Mione11:** não disse e não digo uma palavra a você! (até pq eu não tenho a menor idéia do que vai acontecer XD)

**Pinku: **tadinho dos três... só se ferram xDD mais dariam um bom "threesome couple"... oõ (hmnn até que é uma idéia...) xD

**Daphne Ishida **

**Pinku:** siim finalmente!!! E eles começam e não acabam mais né! xDD

**Mione11: **esse povo é fogo! XD

**eclairsakura**

**Mione11: **valeu! ;)

**Pinku: **na teoria eu acho q ela é os dois... Agora acho q é opinião de cada um... :)

**Mione11:** bom, acho q é só! XD

**Pinku: **e aqui acabamos! Vamos tentar não demorar tanto para atualizar dessa vez e mandem reviews por favor, pra manter a gente na linha!!


End file.
